


Mother Knows Best

by Anonymous



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-02
Updated: 2015-07-02
Packaged: 2018-04-07 06:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4252884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>基于6x01播出时Darren的推所写的小短文。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Mother Knows Best](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3364298) by [hestherewithme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hestherewithme/pseuds/hestherewithme). 



> hestherewithme姑娘写的非常可爱的文，虽然被我翻得不怎么可爱了Orz

“不！”Cerina大叫起来，她的音量对像她这样体格的女人来说大得出乎意料。  
“哇。”Darren吓了一跳，“妈，你会吵醒爸爸的。你还好吗？”  
“不好。你先是让我和你爸和你一起庆祝最后一季开始，然后你就给我看这个？你喜欢让你妈哭是吗？”  
“嗷，拜托，不是这样的。这真的很特别，尤其是对我和Chris来说。我们因为这部剧而相遇，现在它要结束了。”Darren撅着嘴，试图说服他的母亲。  
“Cerina，别担心。他们两个会没事的。我和Darren深信不疑。”Chris开口，他正舒服地依偎在Darren胸口。他坐直身体，继续安慰Darren的母亲。  
“这都是为了戏剧效果，尽管我们不完全赞同这个时机，但我和Darren确实享受演这些场景。过程很有趣。”Chris继续说。  
“你觉得让一个中年妇女难过很有趣？”Cerina说，稍稍抽着鼻子。  
Chris不知道她对Kurt和Blaine有这么深的感情。他和Darren曾经也是这样，但是过了一段时间后脱离角色，不要在他们的痛苦和混乱上投入太多感情更为轻松。  
但是他能理解她投入那么多感情的原因；对一个母亲而言，看到她的儿子哭泣并不容易，即使是在电视上。  
在这一点上他能感同身受。  
看到Darren崩溃的样子并非易事。每条片子一拍完Darren就会说说笑笑，这样Chris才不至于哭出来毁了这场戏。  
在Darren开口之前，Chris起身，手轻轻搭在Darren肩上示意他会处理这件事。  
他弯腰到和坐在沙发上的Cerina同样高度，给她一个安慰的拥抱。  
自他认识Darren以来，他和Cerina的关系也日益亲近，让她开心是他的首要任务。她对他像对自己亲生儿子一样地关爱。例如他们回家时她从不让他们住酒店。  
“你知道吗？播结婚那集的时候你应该到我们这里来。我不能保证那集很精彩，但是你可能会喜欢。”Chris尝试另一种策略。  
Cerina突然间转头，眼中闪过一抹狡黠神色，仿佛她一直就等着在谈话中提起这个话题。“你知道我喜欢什么吗？一场真正的婚礼。”  
Chris睁大眼睛，回头看向Darren，后者夸张地被饮料呛到。他咳嗽了几声之后示意他没事。  
“哇。呃。呃——”Darren结结巴巴，不知道怎么在他的母亲、发出鼾声的父亲和含情脉脉的男友面前继续这个话题。他开始用手指梳理他的头发，这是他自从演Blaine之后开始养成的习惯。  
Chris似乎也有些慌张，他的脸红和紧张的笑出卖了他故作镇定的外表。但是他很快反应过来；简单的一句话就安抚了Cerina，让Darren提心吊胆。“我想我们之中总有人得先求婚，不是吗？”  
Cerina大为赞许地点头，不怎么掩饰地朝Darren竖起大拇指。  
他朝他的母亲摇摇头，突然间她的目的很明显了。当Chris回到之前舒适的位置，Darren注意到他在轻微地颤抖。  
那时他们保持克制，但事实上他们还未讨论过Glee结束之后的打算。工作机会、合同、住所，或者就是广义上的有关他们的一切。但是他明白Cerina给他们起了个头，鼓励他们进行必要的讨论。  
第二个小时的剧集仍在继续，偶尔伴随着Darren父亲的嘟囔，他在他们打开电视后的几分钟里就睡着了。  
Cerina评论说她有多喜欢Dianna，Chris和Darren应该更经常和她见面。  
看到Darren没有涂发胶的Blaine造型时Chris忍不住咯咯直笑。“这造型看起来完全不对劲。Blaine的发胶是他的一部分，这样他看起来太像你了。”  
“啊，我很高兴他们没用发胶。”Cerina评论到，“我不知道他们在发胶里加了什么东西，但发胶影响了他头发的柔软程度。你知道他小时候头发有多软吗？像云朵一样。”  
“是啊，夏天的时候他的头发又软又蓬松。我也喜欢他那样的头发。”Chris说，在深入这个话题之前停了下来。他不得不提醒自己他是在和Darren的母亲说话。  
剧集结束后，另一个困难的挑战就是叫醒Bill。但是他们最终还是完成了任务，Bill上楼回卧室去了。  
“晚安。早餐见。”Cerina说，亲了亲Chris的脸颊。当她伸手拥抱Darren时，她拉近他小声说：“我都铺垫好了，你要做的只是问出那个问题。”  
她眨眨眼，告诉Darren“记得小声点”让他尴尬不已，然后上楼了。  
Darren不知道为什么父母关心孩子的生活多于关心他们自己的。他猜等他为人父的时候就能找到答案了。这个念头把他带回了现实，他的母亲，显然还有Chris都期待他能作出一个改变将来的决定。  
“嘿。”Darren边说边走进起居室，Chris在起居室里收拾空的罐子和放黄油爆米花的碗。  
“嘿。”Chris说，露出带酒窝的笑容，这样的笑容依然让他膝盖发软。也许他的余生都会有这种反应。  
“我可以跟你聊聊吗？”  
“当然，但是我们要聊什么呢？”Chris开玩笑地说。他坐到他们之前坐的地方，示意Darren也坐下来。  
“我——唔，好吧。我需要知道我妈有没有吓到你。说实话。”  
“我们总是对彼此坦诚。”Chris说，“而且这没有吓到我。我的意思是她突然这么说非常出人意料，但是并没有吓到我。一点都没有。”  
Darren大大地松了一口气。“好。我是说，我认为我们都很擅长实话实说，不是吗？”  
“嗯，大部分时间是。但是我们还没讨论过Glee结束后我们做什么。”  
“呃？真的吗？我想我还没认真想过这个问题。我是说，我们知道你要去英格兰拍那部传记电影对吗？我要忙专辑，也许准备另一次巡演，所以⋯⋯”他停了下来。  
“是的，但是我是指那之后。到时候呢？我们的长远计划？”  
“你是在说结婚吗？”Darren小心地问。  
“是的。我想我们不能再继续拐弯抹角了。”  
Darren知道为什么他们还没讨论过这件事。因为他们都认为讨论他们已经知道答案的问题很蠢。他们用的词虽然和他母亲不一样，但指的是同一件事。  
“Chris，将来会发生的事，我们会做什么，我都不能预料。但是如果有一件事我能确信的话，那就是我会一直在你身边，待很长很长时间。你知道我在哪都能创作音乐。”  
“我也在哪都可以写作。”Chris回答说，试图表明他的立场。  
“看到吗，就这么简单。这不是去哪里的问题，而是和谁在一起。如果是和你一起，我去哪里都行。我甚至是小巧的旅行尺寸的，到哪都能方便携带。”Darren露出灿烂的笑容，想引得Chris发笑，而且成功了。  
“你太俗了，你知道这点吗？简直烦人。”Chris开他玩笑。  
“我是很烦人，我想我会一直烦你烦下去的。过来。”Darren说，双手捧着Chris的脸颊，拉近他。  
如果Chris有时间 ，他会因为Darren对他们感情的信任而翻个白眼，不过经过一段时间之后也许他也会有这样的信心。大部分时间他都把这藏在心里，但Darren知道他是怎么想的。  
但是现在有更重要的事。  
比如正覆在他唇上的Darren的双唇，由于常年的练习贴合得天衣无缝。Chris忍不住在亲吻时勾起嘴角，妨碍了Darren加深这个吻。  
Darren慢慢后退一点，用灿烂的微笑回应Chris深情的凝视。  
“怎么了？”他问，不知道为什么Chris要阻碍他们接下来要做的事情。  
“我爱你。”Chris气息不稳地说。在那一刻他有一种强烈冲动，无论怎样都想要说出这三个字。  
“我知道。我也爱你，这就是我刚才想传达给你的感情，直到你用真情表白粗鲁地打断了我。”Darren指出。  
“你说得对。抱歉，我情不自禁⋯⋯“  
“爱意满满（Consumed by your love），嗯？”Darren用了老套的台词，不知道Chris是否能明白他所指的事件。  
他脸上得意的笑容，他翻的白眼，以及他抓着Darren的手带他走向客房的方式，这些都告诉Darren显然他明白了。  
Fin


End file.
